forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cormyr
| religions = Chauntea, Deneir, Helm, Lathander, Lliira, Oghma, Malar, Milil, Selûne, Silvanus, Tempus, Tymora, Waukeen | imports = Glass, ivory, spices | exports = Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber | alignment = | source = FRCS | page = 111 }} Cormyr was, until recently, one of the most prosperous countries of Faerûn. Now, it is a country under threat from all sides and struggling to holding onto order. Nobles bicker over land rights, Sembian merchants and a Cult of the Dragon cell are trying to gain a trading foothold, and there is a Zhentarim presence. The city of Shade, and the ruins of Myth Drannor both pose a threat. The country is feeling the effects of the recent Goblin War and the death of King Azoun IV. Bandits inhabit the roads and remnants of the orc and goblin armies are in the forests. The town of Tilverton was destroyed in battle against the Shadovar, leaving the strategically important northeast of the country open to raiders wishing to invade. The current ruler, Regent Alusair Obarskyr, has her hands full in dealing with all of these threats. She has the experienced Purple Dragon Knights and War Wizards at her disposal. Adventuring is frowned upon without an official license, but adventurers could likely lend a tremendous amount of aid to the overstretched Cormyrian military. Lady Alusair has been known to offer land in exchange for services rendered to her country, so this is a place adventurers wanting to make a name for themselves tend to flock to. History Cormyr was founded in 26 DR. Its first king was Faerlthann Obarskyr, son of Ondeth Obarskyr and Suzara Obarskyr. The kingdom was initially formed from a need for the elves and humans in the region to get along. Since that time, Cormyr has grown by absorbed the two realms of Esparin and Orva and claiming the Stonelands as its own. Some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, Cormyr was invaded by many dragons, including Thauglor, laying waste to virtually all of the settlements in the country. It was then raided by orcs from the Stonelands, who occupied the King's Forest until they were finally driven out in 429 DR by King Duar Obarskyr. By 432 DR however, many noble families had left Cormyr for the Dalelands or Waterdeep, or split into small factional bands. The city of Suzail was sold to Magrath the Minotaur and his pirates by a traitor to the crown around this time, and it was after Magrath's death that the Purple Dragon was adopted as the nation's official symbol. In 1352 DR (the Year of the Dragon) Gondegal, also known as "The Usurper King" and "The Lost King", attempted to establish a kingdom centered in the city of Arabel. He was overthrown after only eight days in power by an allied army composed of forces from Tilverton, Sembia and Daggardale along with the Purple Dragons, led by king Azoun IV. Recent history The Goblin Wars (1370 DR-1371 DR)have done significant damage to the kingdom and internal and external struggles threaten to tear the kingdom apart. Government Cormyr has been ruled by monarchy ever since it was founded. There are some in recent times who would like to see the nation run by council. The ruling monarch has an advisor who has the title (amongst others) of High Wizard, and it is this person who is charged with the War Wizards. Geography The Dragonmere, an expanse of water connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars, offers Cormyr its coastline to the south. The Storm Horns mountains form a boundary to the north and west of Cormyr, with the Thunder Peaks to the east. The Vast Swamp separates Cormyr from Sembia in the east. The Wyvernwater is a large lake in the middle of Cormyr. Cormyr itself is dotted with beacon towers, used to quickly relay messages across the land. Cities and towns All population figures are at 1372 DR, unless otherwise noted. * Suzail (Capital), Population: 45,009. : * Arabel, Population: 30,606. * Dhedluk, Population: 936. * Eveningstar, Population: 954. * Immersea, Population: 1,170. * Marsember, Population: 36,007. * Thunderstone, Population: 1,800. * Tilverton, Population: Empty (see history) * Waymoot, Population: 1,980. * Wheloon, Population: 6,661. Nobility :See also: Cormyrian houses The nobility of Cormyr are the most wealthy and influential households. There is an annual ceremony at the beginning of the summer where each noble house comes to Suzail to meet and see the monarch and discuss their achievements over the previous year, before retiring to their summer residences. Nobles swear allegiance to the crown on the sword Symylazarr. Laws of the Kingdom Only someone with Obarskyr blood may assume the crown. This means that, for example, Queen Filfaeril Obarskyr could not assume the crown. The following laws are posted at all major entry points to Cormyr. Laws of Cormyr # All persons entering Cormyr must register with the officials of a border garrison. # Foreign currency can only be used in certain locations. Please exchange your coins for Cormyrean golden lions at your first opportunity. # Adventurers must acquire a charter before undertaking any operation as a group. # All weapons must be peace-bonded. The only persons exempt from this law are members of chartered adventuring groups and members of mercenary groups that can offer proof of employment. # Harming cats is forbidden. # Bow your head to royalty and the local nobility. # Purple Dragons have the right to search you upon request. # Hunting on private land is forbidden. Notes References * Category:Metropolises Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn